


At the end of everything

by Zogvquit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Narrator Chara (Undertale), Nice Chara (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zogvquit/pseuds/Zogvquit
Summary: The end of another genocide run.





	At the end of everything

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I really like the narrator Chara theory and feel that Chara gets unfairly credited with causing the Genocide run.

Welcome to the end of everything. I am Chara, but you already knew that didn't you Frisk. I have a question for you. Why? Why would you kill everyone? All your friends, all my family. Why? They cared about you, They Loved you. You think because of your Determination, your power to SAVE. You are able to do as you wish, that you are above punishment, that none can touch you. And though it is true that no living person, monster or human, can touch you. But I am not living, I alone can end your Megalomania. You will leave this barren void. You have destroyed everything, now you shall pay. If you wish to return this broken place you must give me your SOUL so with the power of L.O.V.E. (how false that name is) which you have forced upon me I can recreate the world, that through YOUR actions was destroyed. The cost for this service, your place with Toriel on the surface. After YOU killed everyone you no longer deserve happiness.


End file.
